pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Digitamamon
Digitamamon is a Perfect Digimon that is mostly in an eggshell except for his dinosaur-like legs and golden eyes. He can withdraw into his egg for protection and appears to have a near infinite space within his shell. He can control nightmare energy and release it from his eggshell. His name comes from "tamago", the Japanese word for egg, as a "Digi-Egg" called a "Digitama" from Japanese. Digimon Adventure Edit :Main article: Digitamamon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Edit Digitamamon is a Variable which lowers an enemy's AP.[2] Digimon Adventure 02 Edit :Main article: Digitamamon (Adventure) A Digitamamon also appears during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. A Million Points of Light Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Edit Digitamamon runs a Jogress Room to DNA Digivolve two Digimon. Digitamamon are normal enemies on the overworld of Millenniummon's continent and Ryo's side of Despair Server 2. Digitamamon digivolves from Nanimon in line 54.[3] Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Edit :Main article: Digitamamon The Digitamamon card, titled "Recovery FD", is a Rank 4 card which revives one fallen Digimon with 100 HP.[4] Digimon Frontier Edit Some Digitamamon are at the Fortuneteller Village A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the DigiDestined's visits. Bizarre Bazaar All Aboard The Tag Team Express One Digitamamon at the Autumn Leaf Fair is unable to help J.P. Shibayama find the Toucanmon and the guys' D-Tectors. Bizarre Bazaar Digimon Fusion Edit A Digitamamon is among the sollhouetted Digimon in the Hunter Gathering. A Great Hunter Gathering! The Digimon Contest of the Southern Island! Digimon World Edit Digitamamon digivolves from Nanimon. A wild Digitamamon appears atop Mt. Infinity once Analogman is defeated there. It has the maximum 9,999 HP. Once recruited, it becomes a cook in the Restaurant, working there at random times much like Vademon. Due to a glitch, his food won't fill your partner's hunger requirements. This can be used to increase your partner's stats infinitely, provided the player has enough Bits. Digimon Digital Card Battle Edit Digitamamon belongs to the Rare card group. He has 1810 HP, 800 Circle attack, 540 triangle attack & 300 Circle-seal Cross attack. Digimon World 2 Edit Digitamamon digivolves from Starmon and Wizardmon, and can digivolve further into SaberLeomon. He is also one of the digimon you must fight as a boss in the Drive Domain during the second Blood Knight attack. Digimon World 3 Edit Digitamamon is an optional digivolution for every partner digimon, with requirements that vary a lot between each one, unlike other digivolutions. If DNA digivolved with WarGrowlmon, MegaGargomon will appear and attack with'Mega Barrage'. Digitamamon is also an Ultimate Brown Card with 22/26. Below are the requirements per partner digimon: Agumon: MetalGarurumon lvl. 20— Guilmon: WarGrowlmon lvl. 30, 120 Dark Tolerance— Veemon: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode lvl. 20, 300 Wisdom— Patamon: Angemon lvl. 20, 100 Strength— Renamon: Sakuyamon lvl. 20, 400 Wisdom— Kotemon: Taomon lvl. 40, 280 Wisdom— Koemon: Armormon lvl. 30, 160 Strength— Kumamon:Grizzlymon lvl. 30, 80 Wisdom Digimon World DS Edit Digitamamon is only obtainable by hatching a Digi-egg created by matching two Digimon with the same given nickname. It can digivolve into BlackImperialdramon Dragon Mode depending on its stats. Digimon Racing Edit Digitamamon are moving obstacles in the track Jungle Ruins. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Edit Digitamamon digivolve from KaratsukiNumemon if you already have Tapirmon.It can also digivolve to Lampmon or Devitamamon. He can be found in Thriller Ruins. Attacks *'Enigma' (Hyper Flashing): Releases light with holy energy flashing from inside his eggshell.[citation needed] *'Nightmare Syndrome': Fires a powerful blast of dark energy from the opening in his eggshell which traps his enemies in an endless nightmare. *'Swing Egg': Launches egg-like projectiles at opponents.[citation needed] Twin Attacks *'Double Nightmare Syndrome': Fires powerful nightmare energy combined with Tapirmon. Notes and References Edit #↑ Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Gallery: Devitamamon: "The evil mutant form of Digitamamon said to be like a 'Pandora's Box.'" #↑ Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. #↑ Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. #↑ Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Category:Digimon Category:Characters